Universe
A universe is all matter, energy, and space in a space-time continuum; e.g., the three dimensions of space governed by the fourth dimension of time. Each distinct universe exists within a continuum known as the multiverse, which is a collection of an infinite number of universes. Each universe can contain unique and distinct physical laws and properties; and they can also contain an number of companion dimensions and realms, such as subspace, hyperspace, fluidic space, and pocket dimensions. Types of Universes While the universes that comprise the multiverse are infinite in existance and in diversity, they can generally be broken up into three classifications: Empty Universes, Echo Universes, and Parallel Universes. Empty Universes Empty universes are universes in which no native intelligent has evolved. As they are not claimed by any existing populations, they are general ideal for utilization for a number of different purposes, colonization and resource harvesting being among the most common. Resources Generally, universes have the same basic geophysical history, the same natural resources, and the same physical features as other parallel universes. So, the ability to harvest resources from these universes have the potential to contribute substantially to the industrial capability and standard of living of the harvesting universe. Colonization In universes where resources are abundant and the environment is hospitable, the opportunity exists for the establishment of temporary or permanent colonies and settlements. Such settlements can be established for a number of reasons: Mining, Exploration, Research, and Settlement. Settlement colonies can be broken up into a number of types: Overflow Colonies, Separatist Colonies, Clandestine Colonies, and Manor Colonies. In nations and worlds where overpopulation is a significant problem, the establishment of an overflow colony can alleviate such issues. It provides a place for surplus population to be offloaded without the negative moral and political consequences of forced sterilization or euthanasia. Separatist colonies allow groups that do not wish to remain in their home cultures to set up their own discreet cultures, planets, and communities that are completely isolated from their originating culture. Religious movements, such as Mormons and Neo-Druids, are great examples of this. Most separatist colonies are voluntary in nature, but this is not always the case. Clandestine colonies are not as benign as the other type of colonies. They usually consist of secret installations, such as military bases, smuggling depots, or slave markets. They are generally not officially listed in catalogs and are closely guarded secrets. Manor colonies are those that are established for the privacy and security of the rich and powerful. In some cases, they are established by powerful real estate corporations and leased out to the less affluent. The sustainability of colonies are almost always a concern, unless they have the direct support or resources of their home universe / cultures. One way around this problem is for local authorities to lease mining and resource rights to their home universes / cultures. Disasters Disaster universes are so named as they have been locally, regionally, galactically, or universally depopulated by a cosmic event, plague, artificial, ecological, or cosmic event. Such universes are commonly challenging or impossible for colonization or mining. In the case of plague universes, it is possible for the contagion to be transported back to the home universe, thereby spreading the vent to a multi-universal level. Echo Universes An echo universe is apparently identical to the home universe at some point earlier in history. Even though detailed records on individuals are generally not available, no echo has been proven to deviate from "known history." In the few cases where deviation has been discovered, it is always determined that an error was made and the universe is reclassified. Echo universes are an invaluable resource for history resource. It is important for researchers to be particularly careful in echo universes. Minute changes in history events can cause an echo to shift their location on the quantum continuum, which can make it difficult to navigate back to the home universe. This makes echo universes inherently unstable in their quantum state, making it a matter of "when" and not "if" such a shift would occur. It should also be noted that echo universes progress in time, like any other universe. So, they are generally useful for the study of general time periods, instead of specific events. For this reason, it is incredibly rare to find an echo that provides a glimpse into specific history events. Anchors An anchor universe is an echo that, for some reason, does not shift its location on the quantum continuum when the normal flow of history is altered. One possible reason for this is that such universes are possible parallels with a misleading quantum signature. Parallel Universes Most of the universes that one things of when one hears the phrase "Alternate Universe" are parallels. On a parallel, history took a different course from the home universe at some divergence point in the past. This can be something as simple as a different person in control of a nation to completely different evolutionary paths for entire worlds. Close Parallels Close parallels have only minor differences from their home universe, which is considered to be their parent universe. Such differences are usually only culturals or microeconomic. If political divergences exist, they are generally minor. While they might have minor technological differences, such as a different stapler design, they generally don't have major differences, such as the existence of magic. Farther Parallels Father paralleles diverge father from the home universe than close parallels. They might have variant physical or metaphysical laws, such as the existence of magic. It should be noted that such major differences will generally drastically govern the evolution of life, cultures, and history in radically different ways than the home universe. Challenge Universes In a sense, any alternate universe has a potential to be a challenge. In so-named "Challenge Universe," such challenges are very pronounced and post a greater risk to any who exist in it. Hell Universes "Hell Universes" are those on which life (or a segment of life) is dead, devastated, or dwindling. These universes are on the verge of becoming empty universes do to the situation unfolding. Known Universes Introduction Empty Universes :See List of Empty Universes Introduction Echo Universes :See List of Echo Universes Introduction Parallel Universes :See List of Parallel Universes Introduction * Captain Trips - 1989 (13bbb01a-49a4-4e9e-9de6-d27b8a0f3ec1): Universe Details Introduction Universe Summaries Introduction * Common Name: The common, easily referenced name for a universe. This will typical be formatted as a descriptor and a year. This will allow the reader to instantly understand the nature of the universe and the time period that it operates in. For example, in a parallel in 1966 where President Kennedy wasn't assassinated, it might be named Kennedy - 1966. * Universe UUID: This is a unique identifier for the universe that allows specific universes to be searched for without ambiguity. For example, the universe Kennedy - 1966 might have the UUID of ee9918a8-ac36-4147-972d-10fa15b2e3cf * Parent Universe: * Quantum Coordinates: From the parent universe * Absolute Quantum Coordinates: From the Prime Universe * Local Temporal Point: * Divergence Point: * Divergence Event: * Universe Type(s): * Universe Sub-Type(s): * Fundamental Features: * Divergence Features: * Minor Features: Universe Detail Pages Introduction * Category:Multiverse Category:Universe